Ash Falls
by IFE.PERCABETH
Summary: Annabeth finds herself in a new school with a new life. Percy is a rich Bad Boy always getting in trouble. When put on an assignment they fall for eachother. Are they Making a Mistake? Please read promise it'll be nice. Its my first fanfic pls be nice. I beg of you too plsssssssss review so i can write even better stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Pls note this is my first, so pls be nice. Ineed lots of reviews so that way i'll want to write. Give me ideas if u want but pls me nice about it if u want to correct me.**

Ash Falls Chapter 1:Annabeth's Lucky Day

I smiled to myself-today was to be my lucky day. I tried hard to not think about the fact that i'm leaving literally my whole family for this school. You'd be wondering what i'm talking about, ok, i'll tell you.

Not too long ago, I got an e-mail from a very rich school called the Goode High School in NEW YORK. It was from the principal talking about how he had heard of my abilities and wished to enroll on full schlarship into his school. I was thrilled! I told my friends and family about me accepting it. They all seemed to believe that 1should accept-in short they were happy for me. Bah! Do they take me as a fool! I could see how upset they were but no need to worry, I was going visit very month. Not like I wasn't going to miss them. A week later, my mum visited me we had a little chat. She talked about how proud she was of me and how she strongly believed that i should go to Goode. This was pretty much a great thing for seeing as my mother is Athena the goddess of wisdom.

So, today is the day that i'll be moving into my room at Goode. The real reason why i'm moving into this school is because i wanted to start a new life. Life for me at San Francisco was pretty hard on me, basically i needed a break. Travis my irritating nieghbour and my father came with me to say bye. You see Travi's parents were really close to myu parents till they died in an accident. Ever since, my dad has kinda adopted Travis as his own son. He lives right next to nour apartment. I find him very flirtatious and irritating but i stay nice because of... you know. While my dad went to talk to my Principal, Travis slips in while I admire the Structure of my room, thinking of how i couldve done better than the architects who did it. Travis slips his hand around my waist, I freeze for a second relinshing the feeling. He moves his hand under my top felling his way around my waist and back. I turned back and move away frowning. Till i see who it is, throwing up for me seemed like the best option but i held it not wanting to be rude.

-What the hell Travis! I keep telling you! NO! It will never happen!- i yell completely stunned.  
-Well you did'nt fast enough, you were probably enjoying it- he laughs.  
- LooK! Today is is a great day for me and I won't let anyone nor you spoil for me- I say venomously.

I walk away all fumed up. I can't believe he did that! That's why I hate him he believes its no biggie. Yeah, he's quite a hottie with his cute green eyes but his despicable. Noting at all like Luke was...ooo! Not Again! I can't giving myself bad memories especially not today. I pulled myself together and walked back into my room to unpack. Smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash Falls Chapter 2: No More Detention!

Percy POV I slamed the door as Mr Mack sent me to the Principal's office. Normally, i wouldn't even go but i'd gooten for not going- don't wanna give mum a heartattack. As I walked in the reception, I saw the Principal talking to a tall, blond. I licked my lips as I thought of how I needed another girlfriend. I noticed that this girl had an innocent aura. Too bad,she'll learn.

Mr Cracks(principal) turns around to see me, his eyes light up.

-Alass! an all year rounder! Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Annabeth Chase.  
I look at her noticing for once how gray her eyes look - Startling gray. She looks at me rather expectantly, as though she's waiting for me to pull out a rabbit from my magic hat.

- Percy, please can you do me a favour and be Annabeth's guide around the school for the next couple of weeks. I case you're wondering, you will no longer have to serve detention for these weeks. So, go off to class now.

Great! Mum will be glad!

Annabeth POV He's cute, i notice. Yeah, It's my first day of school and i'm already calling a guy cute! He's a bad boy, I can see it in his stance, his goofy, naughty smile and the way he keeps winking at me like i'm stipper. He turns to me,

-Hey! So your new, huh? Wow- he goes shaking his head

-What?

-Oh? So you want to know? K, i'll tell you. The thing about Goode High is that we've all been here since like forever. Its not everyday that a new kid just strolls in. People will get confused, they won't which category to put you in.

I scoff -Who cares about stereotyping or groups? I'm there's some nice person who I be great friends with.

- Only if you mean the geeks and losers- Percy mutters I give him an adamant offended look showwing him that I heard that, he shruggs off.

-Look, I can already see you got here on schlarship. You're probably some kind of prodigy.

Really angrily I say - I don't care, about the stereotypes or the stupid categories. That's your business not mine. You what? I'll look for some other cute guy to show around maybe he won't as much as a jerk you are. And thanks for giving the first bad impression I've had of this school.

I walk away, thinking of whether Goode High is the school for me. If everyone in this school was like Percy then I sure was in a lot of trouble.

I checked my information/orienttion slip for my locker, after packing all my stuff into it. I got my history books for my class. Obviously, I was late due to the egotistical freak Percy is. When I got into the class, everywhere suddenly became silent. Then I heard someone shout,

- Guys, its the new girl, ain't she hot?  
I knew that voice, Percy, I felt like crying. Maybe he was right I would confuse everyone...

- Hey, I'm Piper I looked down top see a really pretty Cherokee girl smiling at me , i smiled back nervously - i'm Annabeth

I groan as the teacher,Mrs Dust, directed me to sit next to Percy. Could this get any worse. 


	3. Chapter 3

soooooooooo! sorry guys! been out so long! i traveled, forgot my laptop and password and remembered again. i promise by the by the end of this week three new chapters. im so sorry.


End file.
